Lean On Me
by tierna
Summary: <html><head></head>Puck receives an urgent call from Mike. He goes to see what's going on. That's when it all begins.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Rachel leaned against the pillar inconspicuously as Finn and Quinn stood inches from each other. It was just like last year minus a cheerios uniform. She then seen a familiar shape sauntering towards her. ''Get over yourself Rachel!'' Puck said to her. She seen a slushie in his hand, though she was long past the days when she feared Puck splashing one on her.

''I don't know what you're talking about Puckerman, ''She scowled,' who's the slushie for?''

''Aw, I'm just gonna throw it at some dweeb,'' he seen her face and said quickly, ''kidding, Rachel! Jeez. No, actually it's for Lauren.''

''When are you gonna give up, and realize that she's playing you! She just wants what your money. Or food. ''

''Ok, I came over to give friendly advice! No wonder Finn dropped you like a hot potato.'' He said angrily.

He stomped off without another word.

She watched Finn and Quinn until breaktime was over. She had English next class, and now that she had annoyed Puck, would probably have to suffer some spitballs. Sure enough when she walked in many spitballs and paper snowballs hit her. She heard Puck shout, ''What the hell are you doing?''

''What? I- Noth-'' she tried to say but Puck cut her off.

''Have I not made it clear before Karofsky , that no-one messes with glee club anymore. Berry, sit down,'' he said, and gestured to the seat beside him.

''Thank you , Puck, that was very noble, of you,'' she smiled.

''Whatever , Berry.''

The rest of the class Rachel felt she owed something to Puck who, unlike Finn, stood up for her. So when she seen he was struggling, she helped him- or rather, let him copy her.

When English was over, their teacher set them homework, which Rachel promised Puck she would do for him, to say thankyou.

Rachel walked with Puck and Finn to Algebra. Behind them someone was laughing and screaming: ''Puckerman's trying to get some of Big Schnauze Boy Hips!''

''Hey, leave her alone!'' Finn said. Puck, on the other hand turned and pushed him into a wall.

''I know all about you, and I might just let a certain secret slip to Jacob Ben Israel.' Puck smirked.

The football player immediately backed away. Rachel looked really upset.

''Rachel don't listen to them. Your hips are hot!'' Puck assured her, ''And as I've told you before, you have to accept that your nose is just part of your Jewish heritage.

When they reached the door of their algebra class, Finn asked Puck why he hadn't left for the nurses room yet. He replied, '' The new nurse sucks. She doesn't let you sleep. She just sends you home and that means I miss Glee club meetings.''

''Oh…''

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Glee sucked too. At three thirty, Puck's cell rang.

''Mike? What's up?''He wondered.

''Dude, come down here quick! Seriously, there's too many of them, I can't take them all! Get Finn and Sam! They're going to seriously injure her! I'm at school, bottom field!''

''What's-''

''Hurry up Puck! ''

Mike hung up. Puck wasn't going to sit there. Mike had sounded really urgent. He rang Finn. Get ready. I'm picking you up now dude. Be outside!''

He said almost the same thing to Sam. Mike rang again, even more urgent this time. ''Please Puck, hurry up!'' He sounded close to tears.

Less than two minutes later Puck, Finn and Sam were jumping out of Puck's truck. Now he knew what was going on. Azimio , Karofsky and some other guys were pushing a porta potty around. ''Who's in it?'' Puck asked Mike, who was trying to get them to stop.

''Rachel! The gave her a real beating first though!''

Puck sprinted over to the porta potty. ''What the hell are you doing?''He asked Karofsky.

''She insulted me, said I sucked at football!''

Puck ripped open the door to the porta potty. Rachel-like himself when rolled around in one of these- was unconscious. Her face was bloody and her clothes were too. Puck almost threw up. He lifted her out and told Sam to put her in the truck. Sam did as he was told and Mike went with him, but Finn stayed at Puck's side. ''You really should have got your nose broken when you made my boy transfer schools. But you didn't, because I just have a great big heart. This is too far though.'' He drew his fist back to hit Karofsky but Azimio and Jonah, a hockey player, was at his aid.

'_I can take them. I'm the hardest dude in this school. Maybe I could get Finn to help? Or call Lauren, yeah she would be much better than Finn! No, not enough time.' _Puck thought.

He wasn't going to let them get away with it. No way. He charged at them, knocking Jonah over and winding Azimio. He then punched Karofsky in the face. Finn was standing like an idiot until Puck said, ''DUDE! Help me,'' Finn was a good help.

Puck and Finn ran off then, because Coach Sylvester was walking towards her car. She seen the trio lying on the ground and said to them, ''What's this? Make out session in porta potty gone wrong?'' And walked off, without saying another word.

In the back of puck's truck, Rachel was coming around. Mike was driving. ''Should we take her to the ER?''He asked worriedly.

''Yeah.'' Puck replied. Rachel's head was on his knees, and the rest of her body on Sam.

''Puck? '' Rachel asked, dazed.

''Rach, we're taking you to the emergency room.''

''NO!'' she cried.

''We have to! You're nose is broken.''

They arrived at the emergency room and went to the little desk at the front. ''Puck? What the hell is this?'' the woman asked.

''Mom, I'll tell you later. Can Rachel see a doctor?'' He gestured towards Rachel, who he and Mike were holding up.

''Ok, um come this way.'' She led the way to a little nurses room.

'Noah , out here, now! What happened?'' Puck's mother asked.


	2. Chapter 2

''Mom, can we talk about this in the morning? I need to take Rachel home,'' Puck sighed.

''No, Noah, we may not talk about this _in the morning. _We'll talk about it now!''She retorted.

''Fine! Karofsky and Azimio rolled her around in a porta potty. Satisfied? Rachel coulda told ya that!''

His mother shook her head. ''Take the girl home Noah. ''

An hour later, Rachel was convincing her dads she fell down the stairs at school.

''Aw, honey! Funny, you're not normally the klutzy type!'' her father Leroy said.

''Yeah, I know!''She then said, ''how about we stick on beauty and the beast?''

''Lovely!'' he smiled.

The next day at school Finn sat beside her at lunch and asked her how she was feeling. ''What doesn't kill me makes me stronger Finn, you should know that about me.''

''Seriously? You got a throat infection and were convinced you wouldn't sing again!''

''Exactly my point. That experience has helped me very much and I thank you for taking me to meet Sean Fretthold.''

Mike also asked her how she was feeling, but she answered him with ''Much better, thanks.''

''That's good. I mean I seriously thought you were dead! Puck was great, wasn't he? He basically killed those three guys alone! Finn just stood there for ages, watching,'' Mike told her before she entered the choir room for glee club. When he finally stopped informing her of Puck's awesomeness, she was swung around by the man himself-Noah Puckerman.

''AAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!'' She squealed, as Puck was grasping her heavily bruised shoulder.

''Sorry! Jeez. Anyway, what're we gonna tell Schue? The truth? Or what..''

''The truth, I fell down the stairs my tile stairs,''

''Nice one Rach. You'd never know you're lying,''

''Lying?'' she asked, pretending to be confused.

''Okay, just do that. Oh, yeah, you better make sure you are faaaaar away from me at the temple this week, 'cause my mom will be telling your dads how she met you at the ER and they'd-

''Freak out! They'd freak out! Oh my Gosh!''

''I know,'' just then Lauren came walking up behind Puck and shoved him.

''Hey, pretty lady,'' Puck beamed.

''Berry, stay away from my man,' she said jokingly,' you may have the beauty and the beast combo goin' on, but I tell you, you put one finger on him, you're dead and berried.'' She told Rachel. It might have been a joke, but then again, maybe not…

''Ha, nice pun!'' Rachel laughed.

''No.'' Lauren replied.

Rachel felt pretty awkward around Lauren from then on.

Mr. Schue came in ten minutes late, and they got to work straight away.

''Next stop, NEW YORK! Can you believe it guys? I remember when it was just Artie, Tina, Rachel, Finn , Kurt and Mercedes. We sucked back then, didn't we? And now, were goin' to Nationals! In NEW YORK!'' Mr Schue laughed.

Everyone cheered. ''Now, I know that we lost to these guys at Regional's last year, but that doesn't mean we're done for? Does it?'' He asked.

They basically spent the whole fifty minutes talking about the old days, when Finn and Puck used to give slushie facials.

Mr. Schue asked Rachel what happened, and she told him her little lie.

''Rachel helped me see the light on that one,'' Puck told everyone while they were on the matter of the slushie's. He gave Rachel a wink.

When Rachel was standing in the car park at three o'clock Puck came over and said, 'Get in the potty Berry!'' and sniggered. Rachel's face went red and she stormed off out the gates. He got into his truck and drove slowly behind her. ''Rach, it was a joke! What's wrong?'' he asked out the window.

''You're mocking me Noah!'' she cried. Literally _cried. _With tears!

''I'm not!'' he braced himself for another outburst. When he received none he said, ''Needa ride home?''

''No.'' She sulked.

''Get in the car Rach.''

''No! I will not-''

Suddenly a man in a black trench coat came staggering around the corner. Puck laughed inwardly as she hightailed it towards his passenger door when she noticed him.

''She jumped in and looked out the side window. It started raining out.

Every time Puck tried to talk to her she just ignored him. Finally, he pulled over and told her he wasn't driving her home until she spoke to him.

''Rachel, I'm sorry! It was a joke. A stupid one. I don't know why I said it, 'cause I certainly wasn't joking around yesterday when I saw you all bloodied up. I thought you were dead! I nearly threw up-''

Rachel stared at him. He realised what he was saying and blushed. Blushed? Noah Puckerman _blushing_?

She touched his face. His cheek burned under her fingers. ''Noah-''she began.

''Ok, best get you home!'' he said, as he started the engine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

''Rachel?''

''What, papa?'' she replied unenthusiastically.

She walked into the living room , where he was standing at the window.

''You dating that boy? He's dropped you home twice now,'' he smirked.

''No, I'm not!'' she huffed in response.

''Whatever you say. So what do you want for dinner?''

''Actually, I feel pretty light-headed, I'm just going for a lie-down,''

''Oh, ok. Feel better,''

Rachel dropped her back pack at the bottom of the stairs and walked up them. When she got to her room she found her Ipod and put on her favourite 'sleep songs'. She dropped off pretty easily after she turned her light off.

Two hours later her father Adrian woke her. ''There is a boy at the door for you Rachel. Should I tell him you're sick?''

''No, not at all!'' She said, and raced down stairs. ''Kurt?'' she asked surprised.

''Yes, _Kurt_.'' He said.

''Sorry,'' She laughed,' what are you doing here?''

''Well, I was meant to be going to see the _Sound of music _with Carol, but she got sick, and you're the only person I know who has as much knowledge about musicals as myself,''

''Oh! Sure! I love the _sound of music_! I played Gretl in a local production when I was five, you know!'' she beamed.

''Great, ''

''Can I put on something more presentable?'' she asked.

''Of course,'' Kurt replied.

Ten minutes later Rachel came down the stairs in a black knee length dress.

''Ready?''

''Yep. '' She replied.

She followed him out to a black Jeep. She climbed into the passenger seat while talking to him, and got the shock of her life. She was sitting on the lap of none other than Noah Puckerman.

''Jeez, Rachel, this is harassment!'' He smirked.

''What's going on?'' she asked suspiciously.

''Just get in Rachel,'' he said, while pushing her butt to try and get her in the back seat.

''I will not get in until you tell me what is going on!'' she cried.

''We're going to a party at Brittany's place. Her parents are gone for the weekend on a business trip to London. We didn't tell ya 'cause we knew you'd put up a fight!''

''Obviously!'' She screamed,' the last time I partied with you Noah, I convinced myself I was in love with Blaine, told Mr. Schuester he was hot, and _completely_ humiliated myself infront of Finn!''

''Jeez, Kurt, just drive,'' Puck sighed, and he slid out from under Rachel and climbed into the back seat.

''Puck!'' Kurt said madly.

''Shut up,''

''Let me out! Now!'' Rachel cried from the back seat, where she was squashed beside Finn and Mercedes.

Rachel sat sulkily in the back and talked to no one. Finn and Puck talked about football, while Mercedes and Kurt gossiped about McKinley couples.

The reached Brittany's house pretty soon, and Rachel refused to get out of the car. ''Ok guys, you go on, I'll talk some sense into her,'' Puck assured them.

''You go on in. I don't want to ruin-''

''Shut up Rachel, just shut up!'' Puck said.

He climbed into the back beside her. ''Why you such a drama queen?''

''I suppose that's why you hate me,'' Rachel asked.

''I don't hate you! What the hell! ''

''You don't?''

''No…''

''Everyone else does,''

''No they don't. You're annoying as hell, it's true. But no one hates you. Except maybe Quinn, but that's not hate, it's jealousy,''

''Quinn Fabray? Jealous of _me_? Yeah right,''

''Come one Rachel, it's obvious. Finn chose you over her-once-, you didn't get pregnant at sixteen, you're a better singer, she used to be fat and ugly-''

''Maybe, but people don't call her names anymore! I have names thrown at me everyday!''

Rachel was hysterical now, for some reason.

''Quinn could have any guy she wanted, and the only one I can get is Jacob Ben Israel!''

''Shh, Rach, shh.'' He soothed.

And Rachel threw her arms around him and kissed him. He pushed her off.

''You don't want me! '' he said.

''I'm sorry! Lauren will murder-''

''She won't,'' he explained, ' we broke up,''

''Great, now we can be-''

''I'm sorry Rachel. Sorry,'' he said as he got out of the car and sauntered off.

Rachel sat in the car for half an hour or so, then went in to the house. She met Santana at the door, but she totally ignored her. She walked into Brittany's living room, who was in the middle of her traditional drunken strip. She poured herself a drink. And another one. And another, until she couldn't see straight.

Noah was at the other side of the room, watching her.

She walked over with her newly found confidence and said, ' Can I see you in the kitchen, Noah?''

He followed her there. ''Rach, what's-'' he didn't get a chance to finish because Rachel had wrapped her arms around him. She hadn't kissed him yet, but he knew it was coming.

''You saved me. You did. But you're girlfriend was Lauren, and you saved me. Doesn'tthat mean something?'' She asked.

''Rach, you're drunk. Can we talk about this another time?''

''Well, what exactly are we talking about? Loving each other? Because I love you.''

''No you don't. You're drunk, Rach!''

''Fine, I know how to take a hint. It's fine. You're still pining over Quinn and Lauren. I get it,'' she said and walked off to flirt with Mike or someone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the great reviews! I have like 9000 hits! Thanks I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 4:**

Puck smirked at Rachel when they met each other in the hallway.

''Sick, Rach?'' He laughed.

''Yes, I vowed last time I would not drink again in my life, yet here I am with the same headache and feeling of embarrassment,'' she said dramatically.

He sniggered.

''Haven't you got a hangover?''

''I wasn't drinking,'' he replied.

''What? _You _weren't drinking, yet I was? How the hell did that happen?''

He shrugged, ''I was the designated driver, since Kurt started drinking,''

''Noah Puckerman -responsible young man, yet Rachel Berry is nearing the stage where she could be twins with Santana!''

''I'd hardly say that now,''

''Really?'' she asked.

''Well, I suppose you _did _throw yourself at me twice,'' he grinned.

Rachel didn't have time to blush, because the bell rang.

''What you in next?'' Puck asked.

''Geography, and I've been in your class for five years Noah!''

''Kidding,'' he laughed.

''You'd better be!''

Rachel and Puck parted at the door, and Rachel went to sit beside Kurt and Mercedes while Puck sat beside Finn and Sam.

Rachel couldn't take her eyes off the teacher, because she knew that if she did, they would stray to Puck's table. Kurt said to her mid lesson, ''stop staring at my brother!'' He said it jokily, of course. Little did he know that Rachel was long over Finn, and had her eye on another old flame.

In History Rachel had a great idea. It was a way to win Puck over. She decided to put it into action after school, before her Dads came home.

She would have to be cunning, and do something quite evil on him.

At four thirty Rachel rang Puck and asked him if he could give her a ride to the mall, because her dads weren't home, Kurt was at Blaine's and frankly, she didn't want to ask Finn.

''Sure,'' he replied.

She rushed to her bathroom and filled a bucket of water and lifted a couple of sponges. She would pretend to wash one of her dads cars -as they ride to work together- and if everything went to plan, Puck would ask if she wanted a hand.

She ran downstairs with the bucket and sponges and the bucket on the car, to make it look like she had been washing it.

When Puck arrived he laughed. ''You ask me to give you a ride to the mall, but when I come you're washing your car?''

''Well, I was bored and you were late,''

''Fine, fine. Want a hand?'' he asked, just as she had hoped.

''Yeah,'' she replied, and handed him a sponge.

She set the bucket on the roof of the car.

''Are your dads still at work?'' he asked.

''Yep. They're not home to six on weekdays,''

As she said this she started scrubbing the roof of the car.

''Oh right,''

Suddenly, Rachel '_accidently' tipped _the bucket all over Puck.

''Noah, I'm so sorry! Do you want to go dry off?''

He looked pretty mad, but nodded. ''I'll get you a shirt!

She took a random shirt from her dads closet and handed it to him, then raced downstairs again.

She thought this part of the plan very evil, but carried it out none the less.

She took a knife from the kitchen drawer, and stuck it in Puck's rear left tyre.

He came back down the stairs to find Rachel sitting on the front porch. ''Ready now?'' He chuckled.

''Yes, thankyou,'' she smiled.

''Ok, lets hit the road then.,'' he said.

She walked over to his truck, and hopped into the passenger seat. He got in beside her and started the engine. When he started to drive, he immediately stopped. ''Crap! Flat tyre!''

''What? Are you serious?'' she acted shocked.

''Deadly serious!''

''Well, you can stay for a while if you want,'' Rachel said sweetly.

He looked at her suspiciously.

''That's cool of you,''

She smiled in return.

A while later her dads returned. ''Hi Rachel,'' her dad Leroy nearly took a turn when she seen Puck, who had a Mohawk.

''Dad, this is Noah, he was giving me a lift to the mall and he got a flat tyre so I asked him to stay until his mom could pick him up.''

''We have a spare tyre, if you want,'' he said to Puck.

''That would be great Mr. Berry,''

''Please, call me Leroy!''

''Thanks,'' Puck responded.

''Why don't you stay for dinner? We're making Spaghetti!'' Adrian called from the kitchen.

''My mom's expecting me, thanks though,''

''Wait, isn't your mom Ruby? I've met you many times before! At the temple! We have met him Leroy, see!'' Adrian gushed as he walked in.

''Yes, you have,'' said Rachel embarrassedly.

''Your mom is a lovely woman. Very friendly!''

''Thankyou, I'll tell her you said that!'' Puck smiled.

''And you, such a polite boy,'' Leroy said.

Rachel almost died with inward laughter when he said this.

''Oh, that spare tyre! I'll get it for you now!''

Rachel could have slapped her fathers,they were embarrassing her so much.

''Bye, Noah, I'll see you again!'' her dad Leroy waved as he was leaving.

Rachel sighed and walked into the house.

Noah was meant to fall in love with her, not her dads!


End file.
